<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>薔薇 by g_xlatea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140012">薔薇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea'>g_xlatea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Petals//Thorns [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Genderswap, MTF Hijikata, Trans, Trans Character, and okita is a cis woman, hijikata is a trans woman in this, will add more tags as fic updates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Draft was gonna get deleted, so it's missing dialogue ehehe</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Petals//Thorns [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>薔薇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Draft was gonna get deleted, so it's missing dialogue ehehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
Valentine's Day in the Shinsengumi was like any other day. Toshi wished.
</p><p>
Oh she had tried her best to make sure her men (and woman) were not distracted. She had banned the men from giving chocolates, but anonymous packets still turned up. Furthermore, despite her pleas, Kondou-san refused to ban civilians from giving chocolates to the police. ( He claimed that the love of the citizens should be graciously accepted but she bet he was just holding out hope for a chocolate from Otae-san).
</p><p>
So no, Valentine's Day in the Shinsengumi was not like any other day. It was worse.
</p><p>
Managing a rowdy police force of baragaki wasn't easy at the best of times. On Valentine's, it was like herding cats. But this year was particularly annoying.<br/>
It was of course, Souko's fault.
</p>
<hr/><p>
Toshi awoke, already feeling a headache coming on. It was the 14th of February, which meant the whole force would be acting like a bunch of fools. As she set about her daily routine, she wondered if today would be her lucky day. Maybe today everyone would be lined for training like always instead of being spread around in groups. But alas, that was not to be.
</p><p>
As the others awoke, she could hear not the sound of groans, as was usual, but that of excitement. They knew what today was and they were determined to celebrate.
</p><p>
Souko, as always, had received a mountain of chocolates. Most were from civilian men and women  but there also a few from brave, foolish or possibly masochistic Shinsengumi officers.
</p><p>
There were, unfortunately, chocolates for Toshi as well. They were mostly from civilian women, whose forwardness she admired but she wasn't interested. There were a few anonymous ones which had to be Shinsengumi. (The men had realised long ago that neither her nor Souko would ever give them chocolates. So they had settled for giving them chocolates instead. A dangerous affair with one loving seppuku and the other being a sadist.) And, though she could not identify them straightaway, she knew there were a few laxative laced ones slipped in by Souko.
</p><p>
The trouble arose when she was sorting the sweets into poisonous and safe piles. Not being a particular fan of sweets, she usually pawned them off to Kondou-san, but he was especially mopey at not having received chocolates that day, so that avenue was closed. Yamazaki noticed she looked worried, when she told him the dilemma he came up with an excellent solution. (It wasn't his fault but since he technically started it, she will throttle him later.) He mentioned that the Yorozuya loved sweets so why not pass them along to him. What a great idea! She immediately told him to take the sweets to him. (A little while later she realised she hadn't finished sorting the sweets but well, a little laxative never did anyone harm).
</p><p>
Now, she can only guess what happened, (probably Souko took over transferring the sweets from Yamazaki) but the Yorozuya was following her around for a few hours afterwards. She finally snapped and asked him what his problem was; he snapped right back that he was agreeing to go on a date with her.
</p><p>
Wait what.
</p><p>
"Why would I want to go on a date with you?"
</p><p>
A rude response she knows, but she was surprised. He.. looked afronted.
</p><p>
"Why would I know that?"
"I don't know, because you asked?!"
"You asked!"
</p><p>
This went on for a bit and they may or may not have caused property damage in the course of their discussion. By the time it came out that it was Souko's prank, the damage was done. The Shinsengumi rumour mill was in full swing, the Yorozuya had run off leaving her to deal with the collateral damage, Kondou-san was down because he hadn't received any chocolates, Souko was extorting her suitors and no-one was working.
</p><p>
Tosh really hated Valentine's day.
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>